Fuego de Noche
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Se levantó de puntitas y lo beso breve y dulcemente. Ese era el último beso, sabía al último beso. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue que ella sabía como se sentía el Whiskey de fuego. Su loca manía fue suya solo una vez, disfrutando de aquella dulce ironía y de su fuego de noche. ONE-SHOT. participa en el reto el Lado Pervertido del foro de las cuatro casas.


**A/N: Bueno primero que nada para todos aquellos amantes de James y Lily, una disculpa, pero mi mente trabajó con ésto de una manera tal que simplemente tenía que escribirlo. Este one-shot ya tenía rato en mi cabeza, el reto en el que particippo fue una buena excuza para llevarlo a la realidad.**

 **Bien como procede: Este reto participa en el Mini reto de las Cuatro casa "El lado pervertido"**

 **Declaimer: No soy dueño del maravilloso universo de Harry Potter, ese credito pertenece a la genial J.K Rowling, no pretendo ningun fin lucrativo respecto a esto, más que el ejercicio de mi perversa imaginación.**

 **Soundtrack recomendado: Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día, de Ricky Martin.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Fuego de Noche**

Ojos grises se fijaban en ojos verdes brillantes. Ella estaba simplemente arrebatadora mientras caminaba vestida de blanco hacía el altar, solo por un momento se permitió fantasear; se permitió creer que era hacía él a quien caminaba mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba en el trasfondo del lugar.

Su sonrisa era blanca, iluminando el lugar, como siempre, las flores entre sus manos eran aquellas que le daban su nombre, su respiración se acompasaba mientras bebía cada detalle de aquella diosa terrenal.

Zapatillas blancas, y un vestido que hondeaba de manera tan natural, tan etéreo, como ella, por un breve momento su vista se intercaló hacía él, y sus ojos se apagaron con un dejo de tristeza, sin embargo fue lo más breve, difícil de captar para aquel que sabía que sería su compañero de por vida; pero él sabía el significado de aquella mirada, él sabía que esa agridulce ironía de aquel momento era casi imposible de soportar, sin embargo, James y Lily estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Dos estrellas destinadas a brillar juntas, dos estrellas que desde sus años escolares era obvio que en algún momento colisionarían para estar juntas y opacar a todas las demás, él como su nombre lo marcaba, era una estrella brillante, si, la más brillante del firmamento, pero solitaria, jamás acompañado, mucho menos por la calidez que la envolvía a ella, sin embargo Sirius podía fantasear, aunque la fantasía doliera, y perpetrara en su alma de una manera tan punzante. Por lo menos fantasearía hasta que ella llegara y tomara la mano de su mejor amigo para ser su esposa por el resto de su vida.

Estaban acompañados por todos sus seres amados, por sus amigos y mentores, el mismo Albus Dumbledore oficiaría aquella alegre ocasión, por un momento se permitió voltear la mirada para fijarla en aquel hombre que consideraba su hermano y amigo para ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban de a poco, resistiendo las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos ante aquella belleza que extendía su mano para que la tomase, Sirius sabía, entendía que aquel momento debía embargarlo con algo más que amargura, sin embargo era mucho para él procesar el hecho de que la única mujer que había logrado penetrar cada una de sus barreras no era para él, que se casaba con su mejor amigo, y que además de todo debía olvidar todo, absolutamente todo lo dicho entre ellos.

Porque aquél que llegara a pensar que Sirius tan solo era el mejor amigo de James Potter para Lily Evans se mentía, y se había tragado la falacia creada por ambos para el mundo entero.

Sirius agitó un poco su cabeza, agitando su melena negra hasta los hombros, mientras permanecía parado férreamente al lado de su amigo, mientras James juraba amor eterno a la mujer que ambos amaban con la fuerza de mil huracanes y la intensidad de mil soles.

Todo había pasado como un flash ante la mirada de Sirius Black, quien permanecía en un estado autómata mientras se dirigía a la barra de la recepción, y pedía un whiskey de fuego para mermar todos los sentimientos que aferraban con garras y dientes en su pecho. Mientras se pasaba el líquido ardiente recordaba todo el camino transitado con ella.

Todo aquello era parte de su loca manía por el masoquismo pensaba para sus adentros mientras recordaba todo reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Sin embargo el rojo siempre había sido el color preferido de Sirius, y el rojo de sus labios y su larga cabellera era la mejor representación de aquel color.

Sí alguien le preguntase como comenzó todo, la respuesta honesta que Sirius diría sería "No lo se", sin embargo si podía decir el momento detonante de todo aquello, recordaba perfectamente bien todo, como si hubiese pasado ayer; claro que lo que pasó ayer se había grabado no solo en su piel, sino en su alma.

Sirius dejó a su mente traicionarlo una vez más mientras bebía un trago más para darse valor a dar el discurso que obviamente como mejor amigo del novio y padrino debía de dar, _vaya para coraje Gryffindor_ , pensó el amargamente mientras se escondía de sus amigos, y se permitió vagar en aquel momento detonante, que hasta el día de hoy, le carcomía el alma con culpa.

 _Flash back_

 _Era el inicio del sexto año de Sirius, iba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio evitando a toda costa que la gata de Filch lo alcanzara, era su primer día en el castillo, y después de ese fatídico verano en el que por fin había logrado escapar de su familia. Decir que sus emociones eran volátiles de momento, era decir poco, Sirius sabía perfectamente bien lo que significaba haber sido repudiado, sin embargo lo que la sociedad purista tuviese que decir al respecto lo tenía sin cuidado, al contrario le divertiría en grande saber que era lo que se hablaba sobre él._

 _Giró por un recodo al tercer piso, cuando se topó con Lily Evans regresando de su ronda como prefecta, el choque fue inevitable, sin embargo Sirius se giró para recibir la mayor parte del golpe. Gris y verde centelleante se toparon, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se levantaron rápidamente como expelidos por un resorte, para después toparse con el maullido no muy lejano de la Señora Norris; pensando rápidamente Sirius tomó a Lily de la mano para jalarla al armario de escobas y silenciándola con su mano, mientras la gata seguida del conserje se pasaban fuera del armario._

 _Lily lanzo un hechizo silenciador que el no conocía, Muffilato, jamás había escuchado hablar de él, sin embargo al parecer funcionaba._

 _-¿Me puedes decir que pretendes Sirius?—lanzó una enfurecida Lily Evans, logrando que sus pómulos se colorearan por la cercanía de cuerpos._

 _-Lo siento Lily cariño—dijo Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sin saber que por la oscuridad ella no lo vería—regresaba de las cocinas, se me pasó un poco la hora de la cena y moría de hambre, así que fui por un bocado—dijo el joven tratando de que su voz sonara acompasada, pero la cercanía de la pelirroja lo estaba alterando._

 _Sin embargo ella era capaz de verlo como agua cristalina, y sintió la mano de la joven retirar cabellos de su rostro._

 _-¿Es cierto lo que escuché sobre que escapaste de tu casa este verano?—dijo Lily en un murmullo, mientras Sirius se colocaba alerta, irguiendo sus barreras, tratando de manera imperceptible que no escuchara el dolor implícito en su voz al hablar._

 _-Si es cierto, estaba harto de su locura purista—la chica lo interrumpió tomando con su mano entre la suya._

 _-Sirius... lo siento mucho, se que jamás lo admitirás, pero se que el rechazo de ellos te duele, sin embargo quiero que entiendas esto Sirius, el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mortifágos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo importante es sobre que lado decidas actuar, esa es la persona que tu eres—dijo la chica, mientras observaba trataba de ver un poco la expresión del rebelde frente a ella._

 _-¿Qué sabes tú de oscuridad Roja?—dijo Sirius en un murmullo, mientras su perfume inundaba sus fosas nasales, sus sentidos como animago estaban tomando frutos, ya que él si era capaz de observarla ahí frente a él, tan vulnerable, con tanta osadía parada frente él, dedicándole aquellas palabras._

 _Entonces en un punto en el que los planetas y los astros se alinearon él la besó, al demonio con todo, si se iba a ir al infierno por lo menos disfrutaría el viaje, la tomó entre sus brazos de manera demandante, aprisionándola contra la pared, Lily emitió un chillido de sorpresa, lo cual el aprovechó de manera experta para introducir su lengua de manera avasallante y abrasadora en esa calida y sabe cavidad que era su boca._

 _Sabe como se siente el whiskey de fuego, pensó para sus adentros, mientras la chica le respondía contra toda probabilidad. La tomó por los muslos a lo que ella de manera instintiva respondió enredando sus piernas en su cintura. La chica tenía sus manos aferradas a su negra melena, mientras el la agarraba de las nalgas y restregaba su erección justo en el centro de la chica, arrancándole un gemido y logrando que ella se arqueara contra él, dejándolo sentir sus senos, Sirius emitió un gruñido, mientras besaba su cuello, sabiendo perfectamente bien que dejaría marca, besando después los huesos de su clavícula._

 _-Sirius—su nombre salió de sus labios como una oración, una suplica, un tormento que lo regresó a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de a quien estaba besando_

 _Salió corriendo de ahí, temiendo que si se quedaba no podría renunciar a lo que acababa de probar, fuego, ardor, pasión. Jamás pensó que con un beso se pudiese sentir tanto._

 _Fin del flash back._

Sirius había pensado estúpidamente que no habría nada más después de eso, el se había jurado que conservaría aquella memoria como el mejor beso de su vida pero nada más. Que equivocado estaba, ya que en los meses siguientes, los besos robados y fajones intercambiados eran más frecuentes. Era un maldito adicto, lo sabía. Era adicto al cigarro, de vez en cuando al alcohol, adicto al sexo y a las mujeres. Sin embargo ella, la ahora esposa de su mejor amigo era su marca personal de heroína, era su reserva especial de whiskey de fuego.

Todo cambió desde luego en el séptimo año, tanto James y Lily siendo premios anuales tenían que convivir constantemente, y era obvio para todo aquello que observara detenidamente que Lily, efectivamente, comenzaba a ser más calida hacía con James, no solo eso, sino cordial, era obvio que todo cambiaría desde ese momento.

Sin embargo Sirius, como buen adicto, sufriendo de síndrome de abstinencia, no pudo detenerse cuando la vio sola en un pasillo, si, oh si, la beso, la beso siendo novia de su mejor amigo, la beso, sabiendo bien que era un vil ladrón, no le importaba, el honor podía ser para James, si se tenía que reducir a un simple ladrón lo haría. No le importó, como ayer no le importó que al día siguiente su amigo desposaría a la mujer que estaba haciendo suya por primera y única vez.

Sirius ahora fumaba un cigarrillo fuera de la carpa, mientras los invitados aplaudían a la feliz pareja recién casada en lo que sería su quinto baile; impresionante la relatividad del tiempo, y como en tan solo treinta minutos Sirius había revivido tres años de su vida; ¿se arrepentía? No, sinceramente no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, a pesar de batallar internamente para mirar a James a los ojos de vez en vez, no se arrepentía, porque entre ellos dos, entre Lily y él, todo se había dado de manera tan natural, que arrepentirse de ello sería ensuciar la pureza de sus sentimientos por ella, así que no, no se arrepentía para nada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba al centro del lugar, mientras se colocaba un sonorus para poder hablar sobre la multitud.

-Se que aún no tienen una canción—dijo mientras observaba a sonrisa de su amigo, y sabía que esto, ellos era lo correcto, lo necesario para brindar un poco de luz en estos tiempos tan oscuros—así que les haré solo un préstamo para hoy, solo es por hoy cornamenta, no esperes que te regale esta canción, después de todo, esta canción es mía—dijo con un tono de sorna—pero primero quiero felicitarte amigo, y digo, mas valía que te casaras con Lily, si no de cuenta corría darte una buena paliza por toda la verborrea que tuve que escuchar estos años sobre tu indudable e irrevocable amor por ella—

-¡Salud por eso!—gritó Remus Lupin desde su lugar, mientras todos los presentes reían.

-Jamás voy a olvidar tu mirada después de la primera bofetada, bien merecida he de agregar, que te dio Lily, ¿recuerdas Remus? No quiso que le curasen el morado que le dejó, no señor, lo portaba como una insignia o trofeo—dijo Sirius mientras reía con los demás presentes y Lily incluida—bueno aquí esta mi préstamo, esta canción se llama Is this love—Lily levantó su rostro rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras Sirius aplaudía de píe frente a ellos, sabiendo perfectamente bien que esa canción pertenecía a ella y a Sirius, sin embargo siguió a James al son de la música, mientras veía como Sirius se alejaba una vez más al bar.

 _Flash back_

 _La despedida de James había sido todo un éxito, sin embargo las luces de los reflectores ya estaban apagadas y no había necesidad de seguir con esa sonrisa congelada en el rostro, Sirius llegó a su departamento en Londres a las cuatro de la madrugada, completamente alcoholizado, para tumbarse en el sofá de cuero negro juntó a la ventana botella en mano cigarro en sus labios, mientras dejaba que lo apabullante de aquella situación lo tumbara por completo._

 _Encendió la consola para dejar sonar aquella canción que tanto le recordaba a ella, actualmente incluso pensar en su nombre le dolía, sin embargo jamás, nunca, pensó lo que esa noche sucedería, mucho menos pensó que Lily, aun Evans, se presentaría en su departamento._

 _Cuando escuchó el crack de aparición en el centro de su sala, volteó solo para encontrarse con aquella melena roja y hermosa que llegaba hasta su cintura, unos ojos rojos, seguro de tanto llorar, envuelta en una bata de baño, que no favorecía para nada sus curvas, y sus manos arremolinándose entre ellas, por los nervios, "¿cuando había aprendido a leerla tan bien?" pensó Sirius mientras pensaba que el alcohol en definitiva le estaba jugando una mala pasada._ _La canción de White Snake_ _seguía_ _en el fondo, cantando "Is these love that I'm feeling, is this the love that I've been waiting for?"_

 _-¿Roja?—su voz sonó un poco ronca por tanto alcohol, sin embargo la sobriedad comenzó a embargarlo, dándose cuenta de la realidad del momento, ella estaba ahí, ella lo había ido a buscar—ven Roja siéntate conmigo—dijo él extendiendo su mano, cuando ella tomó su mano y se sentó junto a él, se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando por el dolor, ella estaba ahí._

 _Lily se sentó en aquel acogedor sofá, quitándole la botella de Whiskey de Fuego y dándole un largo trago, mientras lo observaba._

 _-Sirius...yo—las palabras y los sentimientos se estremecían como un huracán en su interior—yo, no podía, mañana, yo no podía hacerlo sin decirte—pero Sirius la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios._

 _-No lo digas Roja, si lo dices no podría creerlo, no ahora—dijo Sirius mientras la acariciaba con su mano._

 _No supo como o cuando, sin embargo ella estaba sentada en sus piernas besándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y él correspondió, gustoso, mientras dejaba que la amargura se guardara en el trasfondo de su alma por el momento, para dejarla salir luego, en este momento solo sabía de su amor por ella._

 _Cuando le quitó la bata, reveló su camisón para dormir, blanco, puro como su alma, sus manos subieron hasta su cadera, para encontrarse con el hecho de que ella no llevaba bragas, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su cadera, mientras la respiración de ambos se hacía as errática, sus ropas en el suelo, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la guiaba a su cama, con sabanas de seda negra._

 _Jamás pensó que el rojo se viera tan bien con el negro, hasta que la vio acostada, desnuda en todo su esplendor, respirando aceleradamente, observándolo con su mirada cargada de lujuria y sentimientos que no deseaban hablar. Para Sirius era como si Afrodita hubiese encarnado a esta bella mujer frente a él. En ese momento Sirius decidió que si la iba a poseer, disfrutaría cada centímetro de su piel, memorizando cada peca, cada lunar._

 _Cuando Sirius se colocó encima de ella, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, de manera avasallante, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, besó su cuello, y pasó en medio del valle de sus senos para dejar besos calidos y delicados como mariposas mientras ella se deshacía debajo de él, respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias, empuñando las sabanas en un esfuerzo de no dejar que su alma se escapara de ella, su respiración entrecortada y gemidos era lo único que sonaba junto con los besos que Sirius iba dejando por su cuerpo._

 _Pagó homenaje delicado a sus senos, para después bajar hasta su ombligo, y terminar en ese valle entre sus piernas, primero aspirando todo su aroma para guardarlo en su memoria, como el buque de un buen vino, que se bebe de manera lenta, abrió sus labios para saborearla por completo, lamiéndola por completo, para después dedicarse a ese botoncito que la llevaría a la locura._

 _-Sirius—gimió ella impúdicamente, mientras se aferraba a su melena, no era como si él necesitara que lo forzaran a quedarse ahí, sabía a miel, y olía como cuando una tormenta de rayos se aproximaba. Sus caderas acompasaban los movimientos de su lengua, mientras se deshacía entre sus manos, embelleciéndose más, si es que eso era posible. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar se retiró, para remplazar su lengua con su miembro._

 _Ella emitió un pequeño chillido de dolor, no era virgen, sin embargo, Sirius era un chico grande, se sentía muy llena debajo de él. Sirius cerró los ojos por completo mientras siseaba un poco, dejándose envolver por esa calidez y estreches de ella. Se comenzó a mover de manera lenta y acompasaba, mientras bebía cada gesto, cada gemido, cada rasguño en su espalda._

 _-Sirius, no te limites, por favor—dijo Lily Evans en tono de suplica mientras retiraba gotas de sudor de su frente y veía el rostro contrariado de su amante, viendo como luchaba contra esos sentimientos—no luches—dijo ella en un susurro._

 _Eso fue suficiente para él, tomando sus delicadas manos, las colocó en su puño encima de su cabeza de manera ruda, mientras sus embestidas comenzaban a ser más duras y estremecedoras, con cada embestida ella se elevaba un poco más a la locura, dejándose envolver por cada beso avasallante, por cada caricia abrasadora, dejando que la hoguera que ella misma había encendido hace tanto tiempo la consumiera._

 _Los rugidos de Sirius eran tan atractivos, mientras su rostro era casi angelical y liberador, contorsionado por el placer, Lily jamás lo había visto tan libre, y pensar que estaba siendo liberado entre sus piernas la ponía a mil por hora. Él sentía como tocaba hasta el fondo, podía decir que tocaba su alma, mientras sacaba su miembro por completo y lo volvía a enterrar entre sus piernas, pidiendo piedad a los cielos por lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Lily había perdido todo pudor mientras pedía más, y lo pedía duro, para sorpresa y complacencia de Sirius, que obedientemente lo hizo hasta que la locura lo embargara._

 _-Este momento siempre será tuyo—dijo Sirius en un susurro gutural mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos—mi corazón siempre será tuyo Lily—dijo Sirius entre en sollozo y un gemido._

 _-Sirius—su nombre en sus labios, como amaba ese sonido—oh Sirius, SI, así justo ahí, lo sientes, sientes como somos uno, justo ahí—gritó Lily Evans mientras se aferraba a Sirius por completo encontrando su liberación. Sin embargo Sirius la llevaría hasta la locura esa noche. Susurrándole sucio al oído, diciéndole que tan estrecha, caliente y deliciosa se sentía, para después decirle lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la necesitaba._

 _Cuando Sirius encontró su liberación gritando su nombre, el amanecer se asomaba por su ventana, cuando se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, lo único que compartieron fue un abrazo ninguno de los dos quería dejar y lagrimas silenciosas, dándose cuenta de la realidad._

 _-Mejorará, lo prometo, algún día todo esto terminará—dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabellera negro ébano._

 _-Lily yo te amo—dijo Sirius, arrancándole un sollozo a ella, mientras a pesar de todo, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa arrebatadora._

 _Fin del flash back._

El había mantenido la fachada mientras bailaban, y cuando James lo abrazó mientras brindaba con él para después posar para la fotografía, su sonrisa en su lugar, sin embargo para cualquiera que observará de cerca, sería obvio que dicha sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

La noche pasó sin ningún evento mayor, más que el hecho de que él estaba en camino a estar más que ebrio, sin embargo, por lo menos tenía la dulce ironía del momento que en su mente se arremolinaba, tenía la memoria de tanta pasión y osadía, de su fuego de noche.

Cuando los novios estaban a punto de irse, Sirius se comenzó a retirar para montar su moto e irse, quizás a algún otro lugar, quizás a la nada, o mejor por una buena botella de Whiskey, últimamente estaba bebiendo demasiado.

Una mano tocó su hombro, volteó, para encontrarse con esa visión de amazona que era ella, frente a él.

-No pensaste que me iría sin despedirme cierto—dijo ella sonriendo, mientras lo hacía bajar de su motocicleta, ella lo abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Se levantó de puntitas y lo beso breve y dulcemente. Ese era el último beso, sabía al último beso. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue que ella sabía como se sentía el Whiskey de fuego. 


End file.
